Depressed and under pressure
by Dolfijn5
Summary: Mario is depressed and writes about it. In chapter two luigi's P.O.V / not relevant to my other fanfics / hope you enjoy
1. Depressed

Made in 2016 so it isn't the best fanfic

This isn't relevant to my other fanfics

05/03/2016

Depressed

Mario's p.o.v

22:00

Im lying here in my bed, I can't sleep.

I guess it's because I'm lying to everyone that I know.

My brother is asleep he looks like he's having a great dream.

22:40

It's 22:40 and I'm still awake,I have some scars on my right and left arms.

Everyone thinks it because of some villain that I have encountered, most of them are because of that, at least that's what I make them believe.

I do not know why I keep doing this to myself.

Maybe it's because of my stress level, it isn't easy to defend an hole kingdom when your alone.

Everyone keeps calling me a "hero " but am I ?

Does a hero do things like this to him self?

They call me "selfless".

I don't know why, because I can't think of any reason why I would be selfless.

23:45

My brother still looks peaceful.

Maybe it's because he has an choice.

An choice of going with me, on adventures and quests.

I on the other hand am THE "hero", I have to go and so don't have any choice at all.

I wish I would be more like my bro.

His life is pretty easy compared to mine.

He stays at home when I'm gone, he doesn't have any responsibility for the kingdom.

Again, I on the other hand have, I can't stay home even if I wanted to.

Although my bro have had some quest that weren't easy.

He had to push his fear of ghost aside to safe me, to be more clear " my life ".

If he had not been there, I would probably be dead by now.

00:10

Maybe that's why I keep doing this to myself.

Because of my bro.

I never saved his life before.

I practically own him my life.

…

My biggest struggle of all is that he looks up to me.

Maybe that's why I keep lying to everyone.

I guess I don't want to let people down.

…

Maybe I just have to make an end.

An end to this.

This torture that I go trough every day.

Maybe I'm just better off without an life.

Without having to safe people's life's every day.

00:50

My bro is still sleeping, but less peaceful.

Maybe he has a nightmare.

About that time.

That he was wondering around creepy mansions, Capturing ghosts and collecting shards of the dark moon.

And eventually saving my life, From the torturous things king boo did to me.

This still has left some mental scars on both of us.

Me being afraid of the same thing happening again, and encountering king boo again.

And my bro, having nightmares about things you could not even imagine.

(I'm not going to go to deep on this subject…)

01:20

It's already past midnight and I'm still awake.

I can't sleep even if I wanted to.

Tomorrow is another day.

With fighting villains again, my bro being home alone.

I feel sorry for him, that he sometimes has to stay home.

(this can seem a little weird because I didn't mention that I'm sometimes too protective of my bro.).

This is because he almost died.

This is how the story goes ;

We where in an fight with bowser.

We where fighting when it happend.

Bowser picked my bro up, and smashed him into a wall

I was still fighting with one of his Kids.

After a while I defeated the kid and bowser.

I rushed to my bro, what I saw wasn't pretty.

( I'm not gonna go to deep on this subject...)

I rushed to the hospital to get him checked.

After 3 days he woke up, what was following the doctors word " a miracle".

Because in those 3 days a lot happend, like his heart stopped for an long time.

( for about 1 minute)

So when I saw he woke up I was really happy.

02:00

I've been writing for about 4 hours now.

Still not feeling tired though.

My bro is waking up now

He is looking at me while I'm writhing this and ask me what I'm doing.

"Just, writing"

He looks at me like I'm an idiot, probably because he is the one that writes the most.

And he is not used to me writing, I'm ok with that though.

Then he asks " About what ?"

I don't know what to answer, and stay quiet.

He asks the same question again.

"About things" I answer

He stays quiet for a while.

"Can I lo-"

Before he could Finnish his sentence i said "no..."

It's quiet again, probably be out of me sounding defensive.

Then he asks "is it personal ?"

I look at him , he looks worried.

…

He waits for me to give an answer, but I stay quiet an stare at him.

I guess he knows enough because he close his eyes, and falls asleep.

I do the same thing.

08:00

I hear my bro calling to me.

I come out of bed, but fall over the clothes that I've left on the floor.

My bro heard it, and comes upstairs to see me lying down on the ground.

He asked "are you oke bro ?"

I answered "yeah I'm fine."

He said "breakfast is ready, so when your done fighting your clothes…"

I Finnish the sentence "you can come and have breakfast too."

He laughed…

12:00

I'm back from visiting peach.

I see my iPad laying on the table.

This means luigi has been my " story ".

I open my iPad and see he has written his own p.o.v.

I'm reading it as luigi is coming downstairs.

He looks at me, I only smile

*mario*


	2. Helping

Made in 2016 so it isn't that great

It isn't relevant to my otter fanfics

—

06/03/2016

Helping

Luigi's p.o.v

02:00

I wake up and look around the room.

I take a look, and see my bro.

I ask what he is doing.

He respond "just…writing."

Writing, he never writes.

he only does that when he is feeling down.

But he doesn't seem very down as I look at his face, weird.

He looks like he has been up for a while.

I ask "about what ?"

It stays quiet for a while.

This makes me worried, he normally has an direct answer to my questions.

I ask it again.

He answers "about things"

Why about things, is he thinking of the time he was capture by King boo again ?

I'm curious what he is writing about, is it going about the time we've met our counterparts or that I've been turned in mr.L ?

I ask " can I lo-"

He interrupts my sentence whit a quick "no"

He sounds pretty defensive now, there is definitely something wrong.

"Is it personal ?" I ask.

It stays quiet he looks at me, it's almost like his life story is written on his face.

He looks back at his iPad where he is writing on, and starts typing again.

This is useless, he won't talk to me now.

I fall asleep again.

07:00

I wake up.

I look at my older bro to see if he is still awake.

He isn't, I walk to his desk where his iPad lays.

I open it to see the things that he has been writing.

I never knew he was thinking this about him self or me.

I wish He would have told me this.

I guess I'm gonna keep this to my self and don't tell anyone.

08:00

I call for my older bro to come down.

I hear an smash on the ground, I walk upstairs and see Mario laying there.

he probably felt over his clothes again.

I told him to put them somewhere else but he is to stubborn to listen to me.

"Are you okay ?" is the only thing I ask

He said he was fine.

I said "breakfast is ready, so when your done fighting your clothes…"

He finished my sentence "you can come and have breakfast too."

I laugh...

09:00

Mario's gone to peach now, I grab his iPad and start writhing this.

I do this so Mario knows that I've read his " story ".

We do sort of stuff all the time.

Like when I've written in my diary about us both.

Then he writes his own p.o.v of it, just like I'm doing now.

This is because we are not that good at talking to each other without ending up in an fight.

This way it's almost impossible to let that stuff happen.

*luigi*


End file.
